Everybody's Past Catches Up With Them
by AllieCam
Summary: Cameron must battle her inner demons when someone from her past unexpectedly turns up at the clinic. My summeries aren't great, but this is a different take on an unoriginal theme! Ch 19: HouseCameron. This is the end!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own House, or anything House-related. Congrats to Hugh Laurie for winning Best Actor- he certainly deserved it!

Summary: Cameron has to fight for an old friend, as well as battling her inner demons, when a day in the clinic gives her an unexpected shock.

AN: I know that this subject, domestic violence, is a very serious one (as well as being a very serious problem). I believe that topics of this nature should appear in fiction, as they are, sadly, a part of everyday life. Unfortunately, I feel that stories containing such topics (rape in particular) are not dealt sensitively enough.

I hope that I will deal with this theme with the necessary care and consideration, and that my characters will be believable. However, if anyone feels that the subject has been dealt with lightly, or that the plot/characters are unbelievable, I would ask them to let me know.

Thank you.

And please let me know what you think of the story, and if I should continue posting it.

Enjoy!

* * *

Allison Cameron made her way to the clinic.

House had asked her to do his clinic hours _again_. Well, not to much asked as ordered.

It was just as well, she thought, as she signed in and picked up her first chart. Ever since the fiasco of their 'date' she had felt a little uncomfortable around him. He hadn't mentioned it again, and neither had she, but his words still stung. It was upsetting to realise that he thought she was some sort of serial carer; feeding off the pain and suffering of others. Still, she was glad that she could escape to the clinic every now and again, to lick her wounds in peace.

She glanced at the chart. 'Karen Benton-Tyler.' The name seemed to strike a chord with her, but for the moment she didn't recognise it.

Allison looked around the waiting room: "Karen Benton-Tyler?"

A young brunette in dark glasses stood up and walked towards her.

"I thought it was you, Allison." she said with a weak smile.

"Karen!" Cameron exclaimed, "I haven't seen you in ages! How have you been keeping?" then she seemed to remember that this woman was her patient, "How about we move into one of the exam rooms? Unless you'd like another doctor that is?" she added, well aware that it could be awkward to be treated by someone you knew.

"No. I think I'd prefer it to be you." she replied.

They entered the room and Dr. Cameron shut the door behind them. When she turned back, she saw that Karen had removed her glasses. And she also saw what they had been hiding.

* * *

AN: I know that it was a short chapter- but I hope that you liked the set-up. Please, please, please let me know what you think! 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with House. And at the rate I'm going, all I'll ever get my greedy paws on are the DVDs!!

Thanks to everyone who reviewed.

The plot thickens!

* * *

Cameron could barely contain her shock as she regarded Karen's eye that was almost swollen shut. The dark colour indicated that she had probably received the blow a couple of days ago, and the gash at the corner of her eye showed plainly that whoever had struck her had been wearing a ring.

"Karen, what happened?" Cameron asked her softly, as she approached her with a solution to disinfect the wound.

The other woman gave a little laugh: "I'm such a klutz! I was bending down to unload the dishwasher, and I hit my head off the corner of the counter."

Dr. Cameron began to gently clean the cut, glad that the patient couldn't see her expression of disbelief. "Why didn't you come in earlier?"

"Well, it only happened yesterday morning, and at first I thought it wasn't that bad. I took some Tylenol for the pain and I figured that I'd be okay, but this morning Adam insisted that I come in and get it checked out."

At the sound of his name Cameron's movements checked for a moment and her face paled slightly.

"Adam?"

"My husband- Adam Tyler," Karen explained, "you'll remember him from college. Didn't you two date for a couple of months?…I think I heard that somewhere." her eyes watched the doctor curiously.

Cameron nodded dumbly.

"Well, I didn't know him that well in college, but after we graduated, we both got jobs in the same publishing firm in Jersey. And it kind of snowballed from there." She began to wax lyrical about her husband's achievements.

But Allison wasn't listening. She was trying to control the terrible fear that had swept over her. Her heart was pounding so loudly that it drowned out what her old college friend was saying.

Karen broke off: "Are you okay, Allison?"

"I'm fine." she responded quietly, "I'm going to write you a prescription for something stronger- it'll help with the pain. You can get it filled at the hospital pharmacy," she paused for a moment, "And I'm going to give you my number," she pulled a scrap of paper out of her pocket and wrote it down, "If you ever need my help…," she paused again and swallowed, "if you ever hit your head off something again…or walk into a door…or fall down the stairs…you can call me anytime."

"Allison, that's very nice of you, but I don't think I'm that much of a klutz-" she began with an uneasy laugh.

"Just take it- please."

Cameron held it out to her, her grey eyes filled with concern.

"Thanks." Karen whispered as she took the prescription and the number from the young doctor.

* * *

That night, for the first time in years, Allison Cameron traded her usual jog on the treadmill for a work out with a punch-bag.

* * *

AN: As always, I would be delighted to hear any suggestions you may have- or just to know what you think. So…..PLEASE REVIEW! 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: If I ever own anything to do with it, I'll let you know.

This is chapter 3.

Thanks for the reviews.

The plot thickens!

* * *

Doctor Greggory House and his team were seated in the conference room a few days later when the shrill sounds of a cell phone cut across the differential diagnosis of a young patient with unexplained paralysis.

A cell phone ringing was not, in itself, a remarkable event. Allison Cameron's reaction, however, was certainly unusual.

She pounced on it.

"I always knew she was running an escort service on the side." House commented to the other two doctors as Cameron answered her cell.

"Hello?" she paused for a moment, and then stood up.

"Where are you?" she asked as calmly as she could. Allison was painfully aware of the three listening men seated in the office.

The woman at the other end of the line was sobbing hysterically. Cameron couldn't make out a word she was saying.

"Karen, Karen, I need you to take a deep breath and to try and calm down." she said is as soothing a tone as she could manage.

"I need your help, Allison." she whispered down the phone.

"Okay. I'll do everything I can," Cameron was now pacing House's office that adjoined the conference room, "just tell me what's wrong."

But the other woman appeared incapable of explaining anything. In between sobs she stuttered disjointedly: "Please help me, Allie."

"Are you at home?" the young doctor asked calmly, and was relieved to hear an affirmative response: Karen's place, she remembered from her chart, wasn't too far away from the hospital. "Ok. I'll be there as soon as I can." She snapped the cell phone shut and pushed it back into her pocket. Then she re-entered the conference room, hoping that House wouldn't comment on her disappearance.

No such luck.

He was alone in the room; the others had apparently been sent off to do his bidding.

"Cameron, you can take the patient-history and get started on making up your clinic hours- and no arranging 'sessions' while you're at work."

She had heard his hooker joke, so she chose to ignore this last remark.

"Don't you mean _your_ clinic hours?"

"To-mae-to. To-maa-to."

"Right," she said in disgust, in no mood to deal with his bitingly sarcastic humour, "Well, I have to go. I suggest that you do the patient history yourself- it might do you some good."

She picked up her coat and grabbed her purse. Her boss' eyes widened for a moment- since when did she talk to him like that?, and then they narrowed as he moved to the door to block her escape with his cane.

"Important client is he?" his voice was sleek with irony.

"I'll see you later, House." she replied firmly as she pushed his cane out of the way and brushed past him.

* * *

When Cameron re-appeared two hours later she was pale and withdrawn.

She didn't bother checking in with House, but went straight to the clinic to put in the hours he'd asked her to do. She'd been there almost an hour when she received a page telling her that there was an emergency meeting regarding their patient's critical state in the conference room.

When she got there, she realised that she had made a mistake…

* * *

AN: So that's chapter three. I hope that you enjoyed it: if you didn't please let me know what was wrong with it, so that I can improve my style, and if you did- please let me know what I'm doing right!!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Not mine- sadly.

Thanks to everybody who reviewed! And to those of you that didn't...please do!

* * *

As soon as she got there, she realised that she had made a mistake.

Foreman and Chase were nowhere to be seen. House, on the other hand, was leaning back in chair, twirling his cane, and regarding her with a speculative gaze.

"You said we had a case."

"I lied." He sat up in his chair to look at her better.

"I'll go back to the clinic then." her tone was neutral, but her heart was pounding.

Cameron turned away from him, but his voice held her back.

"So, who was it that you had to rush off to play knight-in-shining-armour to?"

When she didn't answer, he continued:

"And why? What could be so important that you would risk losing your job by leaving work without a good excuse, and by telling your boss to do _your _work?"

She almost said '_your_ work', but she checked herself just in time; there was no point in starting a fight that she couldn't win. House was as cunning as a fox, and as slippery as an eel. She didn't think she'd ever seen anyone get the better of him. Instead, she turned back to him and managed to say evenly: "So, you're firing me?"

"That's not what I said," he reminded her, "I'm just curious to know why you would risk it- for another charity case, I suppose." He sounded to sure of himself and so smug as he said it.

Later, Cameron decided that he couldn't have picked a worse time to make a veiled reference to the fiasco that had been their 'date', almost a year ago.

At the time, though, all she was aware of was the overwhelming urge to kill the smug bastard.

"For once, House, I wish you would realise that sometimes what other people do, and why they do it, is none of your business." Her voice quivered with rage.

"Of course it's none of my business. It doesn't stop me wanting to find out, though," he didn't seem the least bit dismayed by her outburst, "And from your reaction, the Charity Case must be terminal- your future husband, perhaps?"

She recoiled, as if he had struck her, but in a moment the shock and the hurt were banished from her face. At least she was getting better at hiding her feelings.

In her mind's eye, she saw the Karen she had known in college: happy and confident. Then she remembered the Karen that she'd left only a couple of hours before: bruised and broken.

What had any of it to do with House? Since he never volunteered information about his life, why should she? And how dare he bring up her husband? He knew nothing about it.

"Go to hell, House." her voice was low and venomous.

And then Allison Cameron flung herself out the door, leaving her boss staring after her.

* * *

AN: Well, what did you think? Was it ok? I thought that I should mention that I decided to set this fic in Series 2, after the whole Euphoria thing, but before No Reason. I'm doing this because I don't think that Cameron would ever have really stood up to House in Series 1, but that she seems a lot stronger in Series 2 (she's great in Acceptance, for example).

Also, I think that it's reasonable to assume that there is one thing that would send sweet, innocent Allison Cameron over the edge. So, I'm trying to make her descent into 'madness' (lol!) as gradual and believable as possible (which is why I haven't labelled this fic as OOC).

Please let me know how I'm doing- criticism is welcome.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to House (apart from the DVDs, that is!).

Thanks for the reviews- I love hearing what you think.

In this chapter, Cameron gets another unwelcome phone call...

Enjoy!

* * *

One week later.

Cameron couldn't sleep- well, she could, but when she eventually drifted off her slumber was troubled by nightmares. So, she preferred to stay awake, and wait for the phone to ring.

When she couldn't stand the quiet of her apartment any longer, she headed to the all-night gym for a workout. It was strange that seven years ago, she had thought that she would never need to use a punch bag again. Jogging had become her salvation- and now her treadmill was gathering dust while she ducked, dodged and pummelled.

Thud thud thud.

She was going to get fighting fit if it killed her.

Even years after it all, she still remembered the terrible shock, the horrible fear, and, worse than both of those, the sickening realisation that she hadn't been able to protect herself- that she couldn't, and that she wouldn't be able to the next time it happened.

Bam bam bam.

So, she'd made sure that there wasn't a next time- but not in the way she should have.

If she'd dealt with the situation properly, Karen wouldn't be in this mess.

Thud thud thud.

It was all her fault. And the worst thing was, she couldn't do anything to fix it: Karen had made her swear that she wouldn't go to the cops, and she knew that it she turned up at the house it would only make trouble for her friend.

Bam bam bam.

She could barely eat.

Every lunch time, Allison would push a salad around her plate and force herself to swallow a few forkfuls, so as not to arouse suspicion. The last thing she needed was an interrogation from her colleagues.

The team still hadn't gotten a new case, and Cuddy was at her wit's end: she alternately yelled at and pleaded with House to respond to one of the many letters that he received (but didn't read) every day, asking for his help.

Dr. House was unmoved. He spent his time in his office, watching tv and playing his Gameboy. When he wasn't doing either of those things, he was to be found badgering Dr. Wilson (which, besides making nurses cry, had to be his favourite pastime).

Cameron hid out in the clinic, or in the lab. Her boss' post went unopened and the team's coffee went unmade. She barely saw House, and she sure as hell wasn't up for another round of his probing questions and smug pronouncements.

She obsessively checked her cell, waiting for a call from Karen that never came.

While she worked, she turned the problem over in her mind: should she call? Should she go to the cops? Did she dare go to the house to check up on her? But she did nothing: she was too afraid. She knew that if anything happened to Karen as a result of her actions, she would never be able to forgive herself.

A week to the day that she'd first received Karen's plea for help, she finally got some news.

* * *

It was 9.30am, and Cameron was in the conference room making coffee (Foreman had made her feel guilty about forcing him to drink Chase's sludge). The other two doctors were doing a crossword puzzle together. Of course, House hadn't appeared yet.

She heard her cell as she was heaping the ground coffee into the machine- and practically jumped out of her skin. Her colleagues stared at her as she pounced on it and brought it to her ear with a shaking hand.

"Hello?"

"Hello, is that Dr. Allison Cameron at Princeton Plainsboro?" a male voice inquired at the other end of the line.

She confirmed that it was.

"My name's Ian MacCarthy. I'm a paramedic. I've got a woman here that says she's a patient of yours- a Karen Benton-Tyler. She asked me to call you."

"That's right; I'm her doctor," Allison fought to keep calm, "What's happened to her?"

"I don't know. She's sustained multiple injuries- it looks like she's been pretty badly beaten. The house was a mess, from what I could see- someone may have broken in. We're on our way to the hospital now. Our ETA's seven minutes."

Cameron could hear the sirens at the other end of the line: Karen had to be in pretty bad shape.

"I'll see you when you get in. Thanks for calling." she shut the cell and grabbed her lab coat.

"Cameron, what's going on?" Chase's voice was filled with concern.

"If anyone needs me, I'll be down in the ER." She answered, effectively avoiding the question, as she exited the room.

* * *

When she got to the lobby the paramedics had just arrived. They wheeled Karen into the building on a gurney, and Cameron was shocked by her appearance.

"Allison…" her voice was weak.

"I'm here," she replied, as she took the other woman's hand in hers, "I'm right here."

"I'm sorry, I just didn't know who else to call…" her voice trailed off.

"She's lost consciousness," Cameron yelled to the paramedics at the end of the gurney, she felt the patient's bruised stomach, "She's ruptured her spleen. Let's get her up to the OR right now!"

Someone appeared at her elbow as they waited for the elevator.

"Doubling as a paramedic now, Cameron?"

It was House.

Of course.

He regarded her grasp on the patient's hand with curiosity, and looked like he was about to say something else, but the elevator doors opened and they stepped inside. When House tried to follow, Cameron blocked his entrance:

"There isn't room, House- wait for another elevator," then she turned to the two paramedics, "Let's go!"

Before the doors closed, she managed to catch a glimpse of her boss' expression of mingled surprise and something that she couldn't quite place. Then she didn't have time to think about it as the elevator moved, carrying them to the OR.

* * *

AN: Well, was that ok? Please let me know what you thought- is there any way that I can improve? All comments are welcome!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Not mine, never will be.

Congrats to Mr. Hugh Laurie on his OBE!

Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter- please let me know what you thought of this one!

* * *

Cameron paced the room restlessly.

Karen still hadn't woken up after her surgery. They'd had to repair her ruptured spleen, along with a few other internal injuries. The surgeon had remarked, as he regarded the patient before him, that she'd been extremely lucky. Thankfully Allison had been able to suppress the urge to laugh bitterly. Lucky? The woman had almost been beaten to death by her husband, and he thought that she was _lucky_? Some people just hadn't got a clue.

She looked at the sleeping woman again.

She needed her to wake up. She needed to know that everything was going to be ok.

"Allison…" the voice was so weak that she almost didn't hear it.

The young doctor came swiftly to the bed. "I'm right here," she said quietly.

"Hey…" the patient spoke through dry lips.

"Hey, yourself," Cameron responded in a quivering voice. There were tears in her eyes that were threatening to fall, "Let me get some water for you." She poured a glass as she spoke and brought it to Karen's lips.

"How are you feeling?"

"Terrible," she responded in a low voice, but she was smiling weakly at the doctor.

"Karen, what happened? We had to operate to repair a tear in your spleen- I was afraid that we were going to have to remove it all together. Has he," she paused for a moment and then went on softly, "has he beaten you this badly before?"

The sick woman shook her head, as though denying that anything of the sort had happened.

"Karen, it's just you and me." she stroked the other woman's hand reassuringly.

Tears began to slip down her face. "It was my own fault. I, I left the house without telling him…he was at work, you see, and he told me not to go out because of my bruises….the only person I'd seen was you, when you came after I called…" a thought seemed to strike her, "he doesn't know that you were there. You won't tell him, will you?" she gripped the doctor's hand in sudden panic.

"I promise I won't say a thing." Cameron soothed.

She lay back down, and went on more calmly, "He told me to stay home and when he got back early from work, and I wasn't there, he assumed the worst…I tried to explain, but…" she broke off and shut her eyes, as though trying to guard herself against the memory.

"Hey," Allison lifted a hand to stroke the woman's hair, "this was not your fault. None of this is your fault," she paused for a moment and cleared her throat, "The police are waiting outside. Take as much time as you need, but-"

The patient shot up in alarm. "Police! But I told you not to call them! I asked you not to say anything. I can't believe-"

"Karen, I swear I didn't call them. The paramedics did when the found you."

She relaxed, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have thought that you'd break your promise."

It was keeping her promise that had landed Karen in hospital, Cameron thought bitterly. She should have followed her instincts and called the cops.

But she only said: "Well, whenever you want to talk to them, I'll be right here with you."

"I'm not talking to them," Karen answered flatly.

"But-"

"No. I'm not telling them anything."

It was time.

She'd put it off for long enough, but now she had to tell her.

"Karen, I have to tell you something. I've been meaning to since you walked into the clinic, but I just didn't know how to put it…it's about Adam and I."

Cameron took a deep breath, and prepared to tell her everything that she'd kept buried in the darkest recesses of her mind for almost seven years.

* * *

AN: Well, what did you think? I know I haven't yet mentioned what happened, but I want to leave it for a while (you can probably guess, anyway).

Please let me know what you thought, I love getting feedback (even if it is criticism!).


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: None of it's mine, sadly.

Once again, thanks to all those who reviewed- I really appreciate it!

House turns up- like a bad penny...

Enjoy!

* * *

Karen was unmoved.

Nothing that Cameron said could persuade her: she wouldn't talk to the police and had forbidden Cameron to talk to them on her behalf.

Even the knowledge of the young doctor's own ordeal didn't shake her resolve.

Allison doubted that she had even registered what she had told her.

But Karen insisted that she was fine.

Then she spoke the words that chilled Cameron to the bone:

"I still love him, you see."

If Karen wouldn't protect herself, then Cameron would have to do it for her. She just wasn't sure how.

Allison checked her watch and realised that she had promised Cuddy that she would check in with her as soon as the patient woke up. While Karen had been in surgery, she had gone to see the Dean of Medicine and explain that an old friend of hers had been admitted. Fortunately, Lisa Cuddy hadn't required many details. She did, however, request that Cameron update her on the situation as soon as the patient came around.

"Karen," she spoke quietly, "I have to let my boss know what I'm doing. I'll be gone ten minutes, and then I'll come right back here. Ok?"

The other woman smiled tremulously. "Ok. Thanks, Cameron. And I'm sorry about all of this."

"Stop saying that you're sorry," she said vehemently, "you're my patient and my friend- if you need help, its yours," she smiled at the woman lying in the bed, "I'll tell the Nurse not to let anyone disturb you. I'll be back as soon as I can."

* * *

When Dr. Allison Cameron exited the Dean of Medicine's office she realised for the first time just how amazing Lisa Cuddy was.

She hadn't asked any probing questions and she hadn't made a fuss about missing clinic duty. She'd simply told her to take as much time as she needed, and to let her know if she could do anything to help.

She was struck suddenly by the thought that none of her colleagues had made their way the third floor to see what was keeping her from work. Even House had been noticeable by his absence. This she put down to Cuddy's influence, and she felt doubly grateful to the older woman for her help. Cameron was sure that she couldn't have coped with a series of nosy colleagues' questions.

She pushed the button for the elevator and waited.

In a second it was there, and the doors opened to reveal none other than Dr. Greggory House.

She gave an inward sigh: why had she thought that she could avoid him forever?

She waited for him to get out, but he just stood there, in the elevator, leaning on his cane.

"You know, Cameron, if you want to go anywhere, you'll have to get in."

Sighing, this time audibly, she did so and pushed the button for the third floor.

There was silence for a moment, then he spoke again.

"So, the charity case is a woman."

And that was how it was going to be. He wasn't going to ask how she was. Or how her friend was. He just wanted to bait her. And it was working, she thought angrily as she felt her blood pressure rise.

"I suppose you had nothing better to do than to ride the elevator and wait for me to get in so that you could interrogate me?" she spoke in a low, furious tone.

He looked amused: "Actually, I was on my way to the clinic. But I think I'll have much more fun pissing you off than listening to a bunch of people who don't have medical degrees telling me what's wrong with them."

"Right."

The doors opened on her floor. She got out and, to her surprise, her boss followed.

Cameron looked at him questioningly.

"I have to check on a patient," he answered by way of explanation, "You know me, I'm all about the patients."

This drew a faint smile from her, but when she realised that he was following her down the corridor it rapidly turned to a frown.

"Look, House-"

But at the sound of the alarm she stopped speaking abruptly and raced towards Karen's room.

"What happened?" Cameron asked, rushing to Karen's bedside.

The young nurse was fitting an oxygen mask around the patient's face.

"Karen, Karen- look at me. What's wrong?"

"She said she couldn't breathe," she harassed nurse replied, "she seems to be having some sort of allergic reaction to the pain medication-"

Dr. House spoke from the doorway in a bored tone: "She's clearly having a panic attack."

Cameron didn't give him a glance, but she did rip the oxygen mask from her friend's face and grab a paper bag from the bedside table. She sat on the bed beside her.

"Here," she said firmly, as she held the bag up to the patient's mouth, "just breathe into this. Nice deep breaths."

But Karen couldn't. She was sobbing hysterically. "He said he'd kill me." she repeated over and over again.

"Who?"

But Cameron got no response.

She turned to the nurse who was standing at the foot of the bed regarding the scene helplessly. "Did anyone come in here while I was gone?"

"Only the patient's husband. He arrived just after you left."

"WHAT?"

Nurse Roberts quailed before the young doctor's wrath.

Se stammered: "He…he…was really worried about her…I…I thought that you only meant medical staff weren't to disturb her... He just wanted to see her for a minute….he left just before you came back…"

"Get out," voice Cameron's was dangerously low, "get out. And don't come near this patient again."

The nurse fled the room.

She turned back to Karen and spoke soothingly: "Did Adam just leave?"

Her friend nodded, as she tried to breathe into the bag that was covering her mouth.

"Ok." Cameron stood up; her face had taken on a set look, "Ok. Karen, I'll be back as soon as I can."

"NO!" Karen shrieked, her arms flailing wildly as she tried to grab hold of Allison to stop her leaving. House stepped forward to help the new nurse who had just entered restrain her.

"Don't, Allie, don't!"

But Cameron had already slipped out the door.

"Oh God! She'll kill him," she moaned as she collapsed back onto her pillows sobbing uncontrollably. She seized House's arm, "Don't let her kill him!" she pleaded hysterically.

* * *

House would later wonder what made him do it.

He hobbled from the patient's room just in time to see Allison Cameron exit through the glass doors that led to the stairwell.

She was running and he caught a glimpse of a hard, determined look on her face that he'd never seen before and didn't like.

Then she disappeared from view.

And in that moment he knew that he had to follow her.

* * *

AN: Well, how was that? I hope you like it- please review! 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Still not mine, is it fair to keep reminding me?

Thanks to everyone who let me know that they enjoyed the last chapter. I'm sorry that I haven't posted in so long.

This one is quite short, but you'll understand why when I post the next one.

I hope you like it- please review!

* * *

Where was she going? That was the question. He assumed, reasonably (he hoped), that she would make her way to the parking lot. He was definitely looking for the patient's husband. And, where else would someone who was leaving the hospital after visiting a patient go but the parking lot?

House took the elevator.

He didn't think that his leg was up to chasing Allison Cameron down eight flights of stairs. Especially since he wasn't even sure why he was chasing her.

When he finally exited through the wide glass double doors of Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital, he saw her immediately.

She was standing in the middle of the parking lot, blocking the path of a tall guy who had to be her friend's husband.

House barely noticed what the man looked like (in any case, he had his back to him). But what struck him forcibly was the manic gleam in his youngest duckling's eyes, and the fact that she was yelling at the top of her lungs.

"You're too much of a coward!" she shouted, "I suppose your wife should feel special that you only hit _her_. You make me sick you son-of-a-"

She was cut off as his arm swung towards her suddenly, and his fist made contact with her face, just above her left cheekbone. Cameron's head snapped brutally to the right as the blow landed, but the rest of her body didn't even flinch.

There was utter stillness for a moment and then, quite unexpectedly, Cameron threw back her head and laughed.

House shuddered at the shrill, mirthless sound.

This wasn't Cameron's laugh, and this wasn't Cameron. It was some stranger.

He started towards them.

Neither of them saw his approach.

The young doctor looked her friend's husband straight in the eye fearlessly, she was white but her eye burned in her face.

"Is that the best you've got?" she mocked him.

Enraged, he swung for her again, but she was quicker. Her left arm blocked his attack, and a neat kick from her right leg sent him sprawling backwards. He landed on his ass with a grunt of pain, but got quickly to his feet.

And that was when Gregory House realised that there was no way that a cripple was going to be able to break that fight up. He turned swiftly towards the hospital, in search of help.

* * *

AN: The next chapter if from Cameron's POV to fill in all the gaps that I (deliberately!) left in this scene. 

Please let me know what you thought!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Nothing Housey belongs to me.

Thanks, once again, to all those who have reviewed so far- it really means a lot to me.

I know that the last chapter was a little weird, but I promise that this one explains things a lot better.

Enjoy! And please, please, please, let me know what you think!

* * *

Karen's cries barely registered with Cameron. The whole world seemed to melt away. She was aware only of an overwhelming urge to find Adam and choke the life out of him. How dare he show up at the hospital and threaten his wife? How dare he think that it was acceptable to beat her to a pulp? How dare he think that it was ok to do that to any woman?

These furious thoughts whirled in her head as she ran towards the stairwell.

She wasn't even sure where to find him, but she was willing to bet that the best place to start looking was in the parking lot. He would hardly hang around to find out if his wife had reported him to the police.

The clatter of her heels on the steps thundered in the empty stairwell, echoing the thudding of her heart.

After what seemed like only seconds, she reached the front doors of the hospital. Shoving them open with both hands, she dashed outside.

Then, quite suddenly, Cameron stopped.

He was there: standing in the middle of the lot, as if he were waiting for her.

It had been more than six years since she'd seen him. Almost seven years since he'd beaten her so badly that she'd ended up in hospital, crying her eyes out and wondering what she'd done to deserve it.

Without warning, all the fear came flooding back, drowning her outrage and her anger at his treatment of Karen. The choking rage that had driven her to him ebbed away under his too familiar gaze.

"Allie," Adam spoke calmly, in an almost amused tone, "I was wondering when you were going to show up."

He began to walk towards her.

He hadn't changed a bit; the same faint smile lingered; the same flint-grey eyes glinted at her.

She felt physically sick.

"Don't call me that." the words caught in her throat and only came out as a hoarse whisper.

He laughed as he stopped right in front of her. "I assume you saw Karen."

It wasn't a question.

She didn't reply; she wasn't sure that she could have.

So he went on, "I was surprised to find out that you were treating my wife. But in the end it gave me the perfect opportunity to see you again. How long's it been, Allie?" His words were like a caress.

"Almost seven years." She could barely get the words out.

Adam continued as if she hadn't spoken: "I'm guessing that by now my wife has told you she's not going to talk to the police. Did you really think that she would?"

He looked so confident, as if he'd never doubted for a second that Karen would keep her mouth shut.

Something inside her cried out: "Then why did you come here? Why did you threaten her if you knew that she was too scared to tell anyone?"

He said nothing, but looked at her as if he was surprised she had asked.

Realisation was dawning: "Its because of me- isn't it?" Her voice was hoarse.

He reached up and brushed her cheek lightly with his thumb, as she stood there, frozen, unable even to flinch away from his touch. "Nice to see you again, Allie."

Then he turned away from her and began to make his way across the lot.

As he did so, something inside of Cameron snapped.

The fear that had washed over her was discarded, and fury bubbled up. There was no room for anything but rage: did he seriously think that he could walk away? that his actions would have no consequences?

He might not have changed, but _she_ had.

She wouldn't let it go. She wouldn't let _him_ go. He needed to know that Karen was now out of his reach and that she, herself, was no longer afraid of him.

And she wasn't; she wouldn't allow herself to be.

Cameron ran after him and leapt in front of him to block his path.

"I told you not to call me that," her voice was dangerously silky.

"It's a little late for all that, _Allie_." Adam responded, amused at her response to his use of the pet-name he had given her so long ago.

She didn't move. "I'm going to make sure that you end up in jail, you sick bastard."

His jaw clenched but he let out a forced laugh. "I doubt that very much. My wife won't say anything and your suspicions count for very little. In the end, it's your word against mine."

"Would you care to place a bet on that?"

Adam's eyes narrowed.

"You didn't seriously think I'd leave Karen alone without someone looking after her, did you? One of the nurses heard everything you said," she went on contemptuously, "Besides, she told me everything."

"You're lying." He responded swiftly, but he didn't seem so sure of himself anymore.

"Believe whatever the hell you want- I don't care. I'm telling you now, though, that I'm going to do my damn best to make sure that you get the maximum sentence in the worst prison in New Jersey." Fear flashed briefly across his face. "But whatever happens, Adam, you're going away for a long, long time. " Her tone was as venomous as it was triumphant.

Her friend's husband didn't seem to want to listen any more: he tried to step around her, but Cameron moved in front of him.

"Get out of my way." He snapped.

She didn't budge.

He tried again, but she blocked his escape.

"Get out of my way!" Adam yelled furiously.

"Or what?" her voice was dripping in contempt.

His hands balled into fists.

She saw it, and goaded him further: "Or what, Adam? You'll hit me? Is that it? You're too much of a _coward_!" she spat, "I suppose your wife should feel special that you only hit her. You make me sick you son-of-a-"

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw him swing for her, and a second later she felt the sharp pain as his fist made contact with her face.

She'd done it. She'd won. It didn't matter what happened now- the bastard had just assaulted her in the middle of a parking lot filled with cameras.

As this thought struck her, Cameron threw back her head and laughed. Adam seemed to shrink at the sound.

Looking at the man who had haunted too many of her dreams for too long, she smiled: "Is that the best you've got?"

Adam raised his fist again, but Cameron was ready. She blocked his attack, and a neat kick from her right leg sent him sprawling on the ground. As he jumped to his feet, she realised that he was so enraged that he probably wasn't even aware of where he was, or who might see him. His only thought was to inflict as much pain on her as possible.

Adam rushed at her, but Cameron jumped aside. Furious, he turned a raised his fist again; that fist that she had once been so afraid of.

Remembering her self-defence training, she seized him by the arm and flipped him over.

He lay on his stomach, trying to pull away from her vice-like grip on his arm. But he couldn't- her foot was planted firmly in the centre of his back. As he struggled, she viciously twisted his arm. He howled in pain.

Cameron bent down and put her lips to his ears, her voice was little more than a low hiss: "You're going to jail Adam. You're going away for a very, very long time."

"You bitch! I'll kill you, you fucking whore!"

Her laugh was unpleasant as her grip tightened and her heel rammed deeper into his back: "I'd like to see you try."

"Cameron."

House's voice came to her from a long way off. She looked up so see him standing a few feet away, beside two security guards from the hospital. The expression on his face was strange: fear and concern were mixed with something else.

The adrenaline rush was starting to fade.

"Let him go, Cameron."

She stood there, frozen for a moment, and then she seemed to realise what she was doing. She dropped Adam's arm as if she had been burned, and stepped away from him.

House didn't think he'd ever seen someone look so lost. He could see the horror forming on her face.

The security guards hauled her attacker to his feet, and dragged him away from her. Even now, the cops were being called.

"You weren't so brave the last time we met, Allie- just remember that!" Adam's eyes never left her as he tried to twist out of the security guards' grip.

"Just get him out of here." House snapped.

Cameron just stood there, gazing after the receding figure of the struggling man. She had no idea what to do.

There was a huge bruise forming on her face: it was going to hurt like hell once the last of the adrenaline disappeared.

"Cameron."

She looked at House, startled, as if she had forgotten that he was there.

"C'mon, let's get you seen to."

Allison still didn't move.

House held out his hand: "Cameron."

She laid her hand hesitantly in his, and, like a child, allowed him to lead her back to the hospital.

* * *

AN: Well, how was that? I hope it explains a few things. In the next chapter we find out just what happened between Allison and Adam. 


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: None of it's mine- sadly!

I want to say sorry to everyone who was waiting for me to update. Fanfiction went crazy, and I haven't been able to upload any chapters. Anyway, just to show you how sorry I am...I'm posting two right now!

Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed- you rock! This chapter is dedicated to you guys!

I hope you like this one.

Please let me know what you think.

* * *

Dr. James Wilson was doing his charting when House walked into the clinic with his youngest duckling in tow.

He started when he saw the cut on her left cheek and the hideous bruise that was beginning to form around it. But what really shocked him was the blank look on Cameron's face, and the fact that House was grasping her hand in his.

"Wilson," his friend's voice was low and urgent, "I need you to take Cameron somewhere and check her out- not the clinic. Find somewhere quiet. I'm going to talk to Cuddy."

"What happened?" Wilson queried, looking from the young doctor to his best friend.

House dropped Cameron's hand and drew James aside: "Cameron got into a fight with the husband of a patient."

"A _fight_?" The other doctor's voice rose in disbelief.

The waiting patients turned to stare.

"Why don't you shout it a bit louder? I think there's a coma patient on the fifth floor who didn't hear you," his tone was biting.

"Sorry," Wilson said quietly, "But, seriously: a fight?"

"You know, this'll go a lot faster if you don't repeat what I say," House answered impatiently, "I'll explain everything later. Just get her up to your office and see if she's ok. I've got to talk to Cuddy, but I'll be back as soon as I can."

As soon as he finished speaking he limped off in the direction of Cuddy's office. His friend watched him for a moment, wondering what was stranger: Cameron coming to blows with a patient's relative or Dr. Greggory House sounding concerned about someone.

Wilson gave himself a mental shake; there'd be plenty of time to puzzle it out later. He took Cameron by the elbow and steered her towards a stairwell that was usually deserted at this time of day.

* * *

"_Cameron_?" Dr. Lisa Cuddy's reaction mirrored Wilson's.

"Yes, _Cameron_. Why does everyone keep asking that?" House was losing his temper, "Cuddy, this is really important. You're going to have to call in the hospital's lawyers."

His boss looked at him in disbelief: for once he was actually being serious. "Since when have you cared about the proper protocol?"

He ignored her question and went on as if she hadn't spoken: "The cops are on their way. I'm a witness. I'll tell them he hit her first, but I don't know if that's going to be a good enough defence- I mean, she dislocated the guy's shoulder," there was something in his voice that caused Cuddy to look at him sharply, but she couldn't identify it, "And we're going to have to go over the patient's chart to see if she-"

"House," Cuddy stopped him, "the patient's an old college friend of Dr. Cameron's. Whatever happened had nothing to do with her treatment."

House stared at her for a moment. Of course, he should have realised. That explained everything. Or almost everything…

* * *

AN: Well, how was that? I know I left another cliffie, but I just LOVE doing that! Please let me know what you thought (I only update to get your reviews- they rock!). 


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Still not mine.

This chapter goes well with the last one- and EVERYTHING is explained in it. I still have a few tricks up my sleeve, though...

* * *

Wilson was satisfied that there was very little wrong with Dr. Cameron.

Her face was bruised, as was her arm, and she had pulled a muscle in her shoulder. He'd sutured the cut on her cheek, and checked the rest of her for any damage.

She was physically ok. But she still hadn't said a word. She just sat on the couch beside him, staring at the carpeted floor and not moving.

He cleared his throat, as though preparing to speak, but said nothing. He looked at her helplessly: he had no idea what to say.

Suddenly, as though she couldn't sit still any longer, she got to her feet and began to pace his office. Then, just as abruptly, she halted in front of the window that looked out over the parking lot. Her back was to him and to the door, so that she gave to appearance of someone who was admiring the view of the sunset.

Wilson doubted that she had even noticed the view outside.

He stood up: "Cameron-"

But House's almost silent entrance caused him to break off.

He slipped into the room, pushed the door shut behind him, and leaned back against it, his eyes fixed on Cameron's back, as though waiting.

Waiting for what?

Wilson almost asked, but then he didn't bother as Cameron, who hadn't remarked her boss' entrance, began to speak.

"After my husband died, I was lost," her tone was flat, as though she was relating a boring anecdote, "I couldn't talk to Joe- I just couldn't."

Wilson nodded, although she could not see him; he knew all about her feelings for her husband's best friend.

"Then I met Adam- at college, and he helped me through it. All the guilt, the pain- everything just seemed to fade away when I was with him. I could tell him anything, and he'd listen. He didn't judge- he just listened to me."

She paused for a moment, before going on in a more determined tone: "We were friends. At least, I thought we were. He asked me out, but I told him no because it was so soon after…" her voice trailed off, "Anyway, he seemed ok with in the beginning, and then he became kind of controlling. I didn't notice it at first, but I once caught him checking my cell when he thought I was out of the room. He gave me some sort of excuse and I didn't think much of it- until he started showing up unexpectedly when I was working or out with friends. I tried to tell him to back off, but he wouldn't…"

Both men watched her silently as she struggled to choke down whatever emotion was rising inside of her, and go on with her story. They realised that she wasn't really talking to them, but to herself.

"Then one day I met Joe for coffee. It was the first time I'd seen him since….the funeral…when I got back to my apartment, Adam was waiting for me. He seemed fine…and I thought that we needed to talk…so, I let him in…" she broke off, giving her reflection in the window a suddenly bitter smile, "I never even saw it coming…he called me a whore- said I'd led him on...he could have done anything to me, and I was powerless to stop him."

Wilson's heart went out to her as he watched her grip the window ledge tightly with both hands, trying to regain control.

"When he left, I cleaned myself up and got a taxi to hospital," her voice was once more devoid of expression, "I gave a false name and got treatment. Then I disappeared for two weeks. When I came back, I told the college I was transferring. I gave up my apartment. And I never saw Adam again."

"Until now." House spoke, breaking the silence that had fallen.

Allison was surprised to hear his voice; she hadn't realised that he was there. But she didn't turn to look at him.

"Until now." she agreed.

For a long moment nobody spoke.

"After I moved away, I took self-defence classes. I swore that I'd never be weak again. During that first month I trained every single day. But after a while, I managed to put it all behind me- to move on with my life."

Her unseeing gaze never wavered, and both men realised that, once again, she was not speaking to them, but rather addressing someone or something else that was beyond them.

"I thought I was over it. But last week, Karen showed up at the clinic, and everything came flooding back- all the pain, the anger- the fear," she gripped the window ledge even more tightly, and her voice began to tremble with suppressed anger, "I let her leave. I knew what was happening, and I let her go. And then that day she called to ask me to come over- because he had beaten her again…I didn't call the police…I was too afraid…"

"It's not your fault, Cameron." Wilson couldn't keep silent anymore; he had to voice what both doctors were thinking.

She turned at that: whirling round to face him, her eyes ablaze.

"She married a sadistic psycho because I wasn't strong enough to let everyone know what he did to me. How is that not my fault?" she went on without waiting for him to respond, "Do you know why he put her in hospital? Do you? It wasn't because she smiled at another man, or because she didn't have dinner on the table when he got home. No_. He beat her to a pulp so that he could see me again._ So, go on, Dr. Wilson, tell me that it's not my fault. Tell me that I'm not responsible. But in the end, this would never have happened if I had stood up for myself. And there is no getting around that."

House stirred himself at last.

"The cops are here. They're going to want to ask you some questions."

Allison turned her eyes towards him. "I'm ready to talk to them."

"Cameron, I don't think you should say anything without a lawyer present," her gaze was uncomprehending, so he went on, "they may charge you with assault."

"He hit me first."

Dr. House let out a sigh of exasperation. "Cameron, I know. But what I'm telling you is that it's really only your words against his."

Her expression cleared and a short, mirthless laugh escaped her. "Do you really think I'm that much of a fool? He hit me in a parking lot with at least a dozen security cameras- I made sure of that."

Both men looked at her startled.

Cameron's eyes were faintly amused. "I knew that Karen would never testify against him- he told me so himself. I couldn't allow him to get away with what he did. He'll go to jail, all right, but for what he did to me."

Neither of them seemed to be capable of speech.

"Would one of you please tell the police that I'm ready to be questioned now?"

House and Wilson exchanged glances: was it possible that she had deliberately provoked Adam?

* * *

Well, how was that? Please let me know if you liked it...or if you didn't!


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Never mine- never will be!

I hope you guys like this chapter- thank you so much for your reviews!

This is for...

**i.have.an.idea:** Thank you so much for your review. I was really nervous about posting this because I know that domestic violence is a really sensitive topic. It means a lot to me that you think I'm doing ok.

**saz89:** Thanks for sharing. I'm glad that you like the fic.

**sweetgreuy:** That's exactly right- but I decided to keep it ambiguous as to what Adam actually did to Cameron. (I'm not sure I even know myself...)

* * *

"Thanks for seeing me, Dr. Cameron," the detective smiled sympathetically as he shook her hand, "I know you must be a bit shaken up."

She nodded and motioned to him to sit down on the couch.

As she seated herself opposite him she smiled faintly in return, "I was a bit shell-shocked, but I'm ok now. Ask as many questions as you like."

Detective Miller glanced briefly at the other two doctors in the room, "You know, I think it would be better if we did this without an audience."

"We're not leaving," House stated flatly.

Cameron's response was a half-hearted shrug of the shoulders, "I have no secrets from Dr. House," she said ironically.

"Right," he settled himself on the couch, "well could you just tell me, in your own words, what happened from the moment you entered Karen Tyler's room this afternoon."

House wondered briefly who's words the police officer thought she would be tempted to use.

"I went to Dr. Cuddy's office to explain the situation with the patient. Karen and I go way back, and I didn't want her to be on her own after the surgery. Dr. Cuddy was kind enough to give me some personal time, but she asked for an update as soon as I knew anything. When I was finished in Dr. Cuddy's office I went back to Karen's room with Dr. House. She seemed agitated. She told me that her husband had been to see her; that he'd threatened her. The nurse said that he'd just left. I went down to the parking lot to find and confront him."

She paused for a moment, apparently deep in thought.

"And then?" the detective prompted.

When Allison spoke again her words were slower, as if everything she was saying was being carefully measured: "Adam was in the lot. I confronted him about what he had done to his wife. He became agitated. I only wanted to talk, but when I told him I was going to report him to the police he punched me. I said that he'd just given proof of his abusive behaviour. Then he went for me again. I stopped him, but then he ran at me. I managed to get him on the ground- that's when Dr. House and the security guards arrived."

House's eyebrows lifted slightly: that was hardly his recollection of events.

"Can I ask you, Dr. Cameron, what is your relationship with Adam Tyler?"

Allison's grey eyes became as cold as steel. "We don't have a relationship. Adam and I went to the same college. We hung out together- briefly. Before today, I hadn't seen him for almost seven years."

"Has he ever laid a finger on you before?"

"As I said, we weren't that close."

"You didn't answer my question, Dr. Cameron. Let me rephrase: did Adam Tyler ever hit you while you were in college together?"

Her pause was almost imperceptible: "No."

"So, your actions today were not because of a desire to get even with him for something he did in the past?"

"He attacked me. I defended myself." She said it firmly, but her boss thought he could detect a slight tremor in her voice.

The cop flicked back a few pages in the notebook that he had been rapidly scribbling in. "You said that you confronted Mr. Tyler over his abusive behaviour towards his wife. Do you have any evidence that this abuse took place?"

She stared at him, dumbfounded. "Have you seen Karen's medical records?"

"I have, but medical records alone don't prove anything."

"Well, then speak to Karen herself." Cameron snapped.

Detective Miller raised his eyebrows at her tone. "I already have. She told me that her husband has never lifted a finger to her," the young doctor found herself unable to reply, "I also spoke to Mr. Tyler. He told me that you accused him of being a wife-beater, and threatened him with jail-time. He said that you blocked his path repeatedly. He eventually became so agitated that he hit you. He then said that you wrestled him to the ground, where you severely damaged his arm and threatened to kill him."

Cameron rose to her feet. "Can you seriously see me 'wrestling' a 150-pound guy 'to the ground'?" Her voice was filled with disdain.

The cop stood also. "No, I can't. But here's what I think happened: I think you had a score to settle with Mr. Tyler. You went to the lot. You threatened him and goaded him into attacking you- either because you wanted to hurt him, or because you were hoping to see him charged with assault. I don't know which- yet."

She smiled suddenly: "Would you back me in a fight against Adam?" And she was right- only a fool would think that a waif like Allison Cameron could hold her own against an ex-football player for more than a few minutes.

Before Miller could reply, Wilson spoke: "What was or was not said is immaterial: provocation has long ceased to be a valid defence in assault charges."

The police officer didn't even turn his head. "In theory. In practice, with a jury, it's a different story."

"If you want the truth, I suggest you check out the security tapes from the lot," Cameron was exhausted; she had to get out of there, "If you need anything else, Detective, I'm sure you'll know where to reach me."

He wouldn't be every good at his job if he didn't.

"Goodnight, Detective."

"Goodnight, Dr. Cameron."

* * *

She exited the room feeling completely drained. All she wanted was to get home and crawl into bed. Unfortunately, there was something she had to do first.

* * *

Back in Wilson's office, the three men were silent for a moment, then House spoke: "Detective, I think you and I should talk…"

* * *

AN: Was that ok?? Please let me know what you thought!


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Not mine, never will be! 

I want to say a big Thank You to everyone who reviewed- I love hearing what you think, and it's really nice to know that you think I'm doing ok.

Because you're reviews were so nice, I'm posting another two chapters- juicy ones too!

Also, I just want to clarify that I AM that even person who started 'Taking Over' and never went back to it. (Sorry!). Never fear, my writer's block has passed and as soon as I'm finished posting this fic, I'll start updating that one.

Ok, here you go- enjoy!

* * *

"She doesn't want to see you." There was sympathy in the nurse's voice as she addressed the pretty doctor.

Cameron ran her hand through her hair in frustration. She was standing outside Karen's door, talking to the nurse that was looking after her in a hushed voice.

"Please, I really need to see her," her eyes pleaded, "I promise I won't be more than ten minutes."

Nurse Roberts hesitated. "She's sleeping."

"Please."

She gave in: "Fine. But only for five minutes. And if anybody asks, I didn't let you in."

Allison smiled in gratitude: "Thank you."

And without giving the nurse a chance to change her mind, she stepped into the room.

Nurse Roberts had been wrong about something: Karen wasn't asleep. She lay on her side, curled up in a ball, facing away from the door. She was silently crying, but every so often a sob would escape her. She didn't look around until Cameron switched on a lamp.

"Hey, Karen."

The young doctor was unprepared for the furious gaze that her friend turned her way.

"What are you doing here?" The patient asked resentfully.

"I wanted to check on you," she dropped her gaze to the end of the bed, and her hands twisted together, "I also wanted to tell you what's going on."

"I already know what's going on- I had a visit from a police officer."

"Look, Karen, I swear I didn't call the cops. You have to believe me."

The woman in the bed shifted her position in order to see the doctor more clearly.

"I know you didn't call them- but you did tell them what he did to me." Her tone was furious.

"Karen, I had to," the was a sudden urgency about Cameron, "how else was I going to explain what happened? I told them the truth; that I confronted Adam about what he did to you, that he became angry and hit me. I was only defending myself. I-"

The other woman cut across her: "Adam is going to go to jail because of you."

"He _assaulted_ me."

"I don't care!" Karen's voice had risen, "I went to you for help because I thought I could trust you. And now the man I love is going to _prison_!"

Cameron stared at her. "You can't seriously mean that, after all of this, you still want to be with him? He _beats_ you! He attacked me today! Is this the kind of man you want to be with?"

"He _loves_ me. And I love him," the patient's tone was very firm, "Nothing is going to change that. He may…hit me- sometimes, but he's always sorry afterwards. And it's my own fault: he works so hard, I should be more understanding. He always says that everything would be just fine if I stopped nagging him…"

Cameron could barely speak, but she had to make her friend understand. "Karen, a man that could do that to you- that could hurt you physically and then emotionally, by making you think that it's all your fault…someone that could damage you on so many levels doesn't love you. He hates you. No one that could beat a woman half to death loves her. You need to know that."

There was a pause, as Karen seemed to digest what Allison was saying.

"Get out," the sick woman's tone was menacing, but Cameron didn't budge, "get out. Get out. GET OUT. I hate you Allison Cameron, and I'll _never_ forgive you for what you've done." Karen's voice rose to a screech, just as the nurse entered to tell Allison her time was up.

"Dr. Cameron, please leave. I can't have my patient agitated like this." Nurse Roberts tone was very firm.

So, a dazed Dr. Cameron slowly left the room, shutting the door behind her. Outside, she stopped in the corridor to review her options. But she couldn't think; her mind was numb. She had known that Karen wasn't going to be thrilled, but the way she had looked at her was beyond anything she had anticipated.

"That didn't go so well."

House's voice cut through her thoughts. She turned slowly to see him leaning against the wall behind her, his arms folded as he watched her with a speculative gaze in his eyes.

What was it about her boss that he kept showing up at the most inappropriate times? She really wasn't up to another round of questions.

* * *

AN: Well, how was that?? Please let me know!


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Not mine.

This is my best chapter to date (well, my juciest!). I hope you like it- please review!

* * *

"That didn't go so well."

He watched her closely as she turned around to face him. She looked like hell. He'd overheard part of what had been said in the patient's room, and he was willing to bet that his youngest duckling hadn't been expecting it.

"What are you doing here, House?" Her tone was weary.

"I could ask you the same question," he countered.

She shrugged, too tired to spar with him.

He saw it, and went on in a gentler tone. "What are you doing now?"

It was as if someone had switched on a light-bulb above her head: she would go home, go to bed and block out everything that had happened today.

"I'm going home."

"Right," her boss' tone was faintly sceptical, "and how are you getting there?"

It was difficult to think. She ran her hand through her hair in an effort to remember. "My car is out in the lot-"

House stopped her right there: "Cameron, you're not driving."

"Huh?" God, it was hard to concentrate. What was he saying?

"Cameron, you're in shock. You can't drive. You'll cause a pile-up."

His words came to her as if she were underwater. But they did seem to make sense. She began to pat her pockets and mumble something about calling a cab.

He sighed quietly. There was something so pathetic about the woman standing in front of him, searching in her pockets for a cell phone that wasn't there, with a shell-shocked expression on her face.

"Cameron," his voice caught her attention again, "I'll give you a ride."

She started to say that she couldn't ask him to do that, but he cut across her again: "Cameron, it's no trouble. C'mon."

He pushed himself off the wall and, without waiting to see if she was following, he limped towards the elevators.

* * *

The journey was a silent one. Each of them was wrapped up in their own thoughts.

Cameron shut her eyes and leaned back in her seat, trying to clear her head. But she couldn't. It was as if, with her tiredness, a fog had descended over her, and she was too weak to fight her way through.

She must have drifted off to sleep because, a short time later, they had pulled up outside her apartment block.

Allison struggled for a brief moment with her seat belt before House took pity on her and leaned over to unbuckle it himself.

She looked directly into his clear blue eyes and smiled. "Thanks." she whispered.

"I'll walk you up." he responded.

It was just as well that he had offered. If he hadn't, it was doubtful that Cameron would have made it into her apartment.

At her door, she struggled, first to find her keys, then to fit them into the lock. She couldn't; her hands were shaking too much. At last, House gently took them from her, his fingers only lightly grazed her palm, but they seemed, to her, to sear her skin. He opened the door and propelled her inside.

He set her keys on a table beside the door and turned to face her.

"You should, um, get back to the hospital." She was clearly struggling to sound normal, but her voice was strange, as if she hadn't used it for a while.

"Yeah." He didn't bother reminding her that it was late, and that his team had left for home hours ago.

Neither of them moved.

There was a long pause.

"Tea."

It wasn't what he had been expecting.

"Tea?"

"I'm going to make tea," she said it firmly, "do you want some?"

He suddenly smiled.

"Sure."

He pushed the door shut behind him with his cane while she made her way into the kitchen.

House seated himself on the couch and waited.

* * *

In the kitchen, Cameron was valiantly struggling with the kettle. She had faced her worst fears today, why couldn't she make a hot beverage?

She dropped a tea bag into each mug but as she tried to fill the first one with hot water she sloshed the water from the kettle over her left hand. Yelping, she dropped the kettle with a crash and angrily swept both mugs from the counter to the floor, where they smashed into tiny red shards.

She stood gazing at them for what seemed like an eternity, but what was probably only a few seconds, and then she burst into tears.

House had gotten to his feet as soon as he'd heard the crash, but it took him a while to reach the kitchen. When he did, he found Cameron sitting on the floor, surrounded by broken porcelain, crying her heart out.

He hesitated only for a second, and then he moved swiftly towards her, lowered himself awkwardly onto the floor, and, only briefly pausing to wonder what the hell he was doing, he put his arms around her.

She buried her face in his chest and wrapped her arms around him, instinctively pulling him close.

"She hates me." Cameron sobbed.

House said nothing. There was nothing he could say to make her feel better, and platitudes would have been useless.

So, he just held her against him, breathing in the smell of her, until, finally, her sobs lessened and she grew quiet again.

Quite without warning, she became aware of her surroundings: she was on her kitchen floor, cradled in her boss' arms. And she was aware only of a desire to stay there, wrapped up in him, and to never have to face anything ever again.

House heard her sigh.

He could suddenly feel her heart rate quicken against his own, and then, just as suddenly, she pulled away from him and got to her feet. Allison looked down at him for a second, an unreadable look on her face, before reaching out a hand to help him to his feet. She handed him the cane he had discarded and dried her eyes.

There was an awkward silence.

"I must look terrible." She said, with a brave attempt at normality.

"Well, I wasn't going to say anything, but-"

"Shut up, House," she laughed, and then suddenly turned serious, "thanks."

He shrugged his shoulders, clearly uncomfortable.

Without warning, she stepped towards him, so that they were toe-to-toe. He could see every tear glistening on her lashes.

"What are you doing?" he asked in an almost breathless voice.

She didn't reply but instead slid her arms around his neck and moved towards him. She brushed her lips gently against his: they were like silk against his own.

He didn't respond, but he didn't push her off him either.

She pulled back for a second to look at him with half-fearful eyes, then she leaned back in and brushed his lips with hers again, this time more insistently.

For a moment, his mouth opened up to her, allowing Cameron to slip her tongue inside.

It was then that he moved, but not to pull her closer; he dropped his cane to pull her arms from around her neck with both hands.

She was bewildered.

He stooped to retrieve his cane, and looked at her for a moment, his face expressionless. "It's late. You should get some rest."

House exited the kitchen, and when he made it to the front door he called back to her: "See you tomorrow."

Then he was gone.

Cameron still hadn't moved: she stood in the middle of her kitchen, a look of absolute horror forming on her face. How was she going to face him tomorrow?

* * *

AN: Well, how was it???


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Not mine- damn it!

Thanks again for the lovely reviews- I've finally started getting thme (ff was acting up!).

Enjoy!

* * *

The next day dawned far too soon for Cameron's liking.

Last night, she had swept her kitchen floor and then dragged herself to bed, all the time berating herself for her actions. How could she have kissed House? How could she have kissed her boss _twice_ when he wasn't even interested? And how the hell did she end up pouring out her life-story to him and his best friend, and then later sobbing in his arms?

She was uncomfortably aware that her actions had set her back over a year.

She was right back to the morning-after-the-night-before of her disastrous date with her boss. The damage done by her impulsively asking him out had been irreparable- and they'd only had dinner together. Her kissing him had pushed things past the point of no return. She couldn't keep working with him now.

Hopefully, he would have the decency not to mention it to anyone, she thought as she skilfully applied foundation to the now purple bruise covering most of the left-side of her face.

She couldn't believe that she had kissed him while looking like crap. She shuddered to think what he must have thought as she brought her bruised and tear-stained face close to his.

Cameron shook her head, as if to banish the thought.

One thing was for sure, anyway: by the time she was finished with her make-up her injury would barely be noticeable.

Suddenly, she let out a deep sigh: yesterday she'd assaulted an ex-friend, one of her old college friends had told her she hated her guts, the detective who was investigating the incident had let her know that he didn't believe a word of her carefully edited story, and she'd sexually harassed her boss.

Now she would to have to deal with the fallout.

Today was going to be a nightmare.

* * *

When she finally whirled into the conference room, Foreman and Chase were already there. House, luckily, was no where to be seen.

When she entered, the two other doctors stood up.

"Cameron-" Chase began.

"Chase." she greeted him, hoping that maybe she could take a leaf out of House's book and brazen it out.

No such luck. They were determined.

"We heard about what happened yesterday." Foreman chimed in.

"I'd be surprised if you didn't." she remarked ironically as she went about making a fresh pot of coffee.

The two men exchanged glances.

"We're concerned about you. Do you really think you should be working?"

"No, Foreman. I think I should be at home waiting to be arrested for assault." Her tone was biting. Was this the way House felt when she asked him probing questions about whether his leg was hurting him? If so, she was never doing it again. Thinking of House made her angrier.

"Where is the damn sugar? How am I supposed to take my coffee without sugar?" She was furiously opening and closing cupboard doors. They shut with a resounding slam.

"I'm guessing Cameron's in." House's voice came from his office, and a second later he appeared at the door.

All three fellows simultaneously checked their watches to see if there was some mistake. There wasn't. Dr. Greggory House was actually in his office before nine am.

He looked straight at Cameron. "Do you have to make so much noise? People are trying to sleep here."

She ignored his remark and instead motioned to the file he was holding. "Have we got a new case?" She was proud to hear that her voice gave no indication of the discomfort she felt at seeing him after last night.

"_We've_ got a new case. _You're _going home."

"Excuse me?" She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"You're not fit to work. Go home."

"I'm not fit to work?" the nerve of him, "_I_'m not fit to work? How many times have you shown up to work high as a kite?"

Chase and Foreman were shocked. Cameron had always defended House's vicodin use.

Her boss refused to take the bait. "Cameron, I don't have time for one of your temper tantrums. Until you can make a cup of tea or coffee without trying to break everything in sight, you're not on this case," He looked at her for a moment, "Go home."

"Fine," she said angrily, "I'll go to the clinic."

"Sure- if you want to scare the crap out of everyone you see," he regarded her critically, "what did you do- put your make-up on with a shovel or something?"

That was low.

Even House thought it. But it was too late to take it back. Besides, he never had been one for apologies.

In any case, the matter was taken out of his hands.

His youngest duckling drew herself up to her full height. It was bad enough that he'd walked out of her apartment without so much as an explaination and was trying to send her home as if she were some sort of delicate flower that needed to be hot-housed, but now he was insulting her appearence. Furious at herself for kissing her boss, she took her anger out on him: "Go to hell you sad, pathetic excuse for a human being ." Cameron's tone was dangerously icy.

She stalked out past Dr. Wilson who had been standing at the door to the conference room watching the fight with interest.

"Was it something I said?" House asked in a mock-confused tone.

Chase and Foreman turned to look at him in disgust.

"House, I need to talk to you." Wilson spoke firmly.

"Not now, Jimmy. Me and the boys are gonna go save some lives. I'd ask you to come, but the part of Bat-girl has already been cast." He pointed to Chase as he spoke.

"I suppose that makes you Batman?" His friend's tone was amused.

"Who else?"

"I would have said you were more of a cross between Mr. Freeze and The Riddler." Dr. Wilson walked past him into his office.

"Burn," House commented in a shocked tone, but he was secretly impressed, "It worries me that you know so much about Batman comics," he turned back to the two younger doctors, "Go and put in a few hours in the clinic."

"But what about our patient?" Chase asked, confused.

House rolled his eyes: "There is no patient. I just said there was to get rid of Cameron- and the banging. Now scram."

They left while House followed Wilson into his office.

* * *

Well, how was that? I find it really hard to write House. I hope I did ok! Please let me know what you thought. 


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Not mine. Not now. Not ever.

Thanks so much for all the lovely reviews- I love them all!

Also, I just wanted to clear up a few things:

Cameron DID tell Karen what happened to her (we just didn't see it because I wanted to leave you hanging), and it was House who stopped the kiss.

There you are.

Thank you again for the great reviews. I hope that you like this chapter too. Please let me know.

Enjoy!

* * *

James looked at his friend, taking in his dishevelled appearance and yesterday's jacket and pants.

"You slept here last night."

It was a comment, not a question.

House shrugged. "You know me, I like to be where the morphine is."

It was a lame attempt at a joke; they both knew it.

The paused image on the tv screen that House had apparently been watching caught Wilson's eye. Without asking for permission, he picked up the remote and pressed play.

It was a security tape.

The security tape from yesterday's incident.

Wilson watched as Allison Cameron flipped the scumbag over her shoulder and forced him to the ground. It was undoubtedly impressive. He had no idea that she could do that.

He glanced at his friend's face, and saw something almost indistinguishable lingering there.

He paused the tape.

"Where did you get this?"

"Turns out, there's something called _security_ in the hospital. Apparently their job is to watch these funny moving pictures, and spot crazed immunologists attacking patients' relatives." His tone was sarcastic, but Wilson wasn't buying it.

"You know, I checked this Adam-guy's chart. Apparently Cameron dislocated his shoulder." He watched his friend's reaction closely.

House smiled. Unmistakably, he smiled. And that was when Wilson realised what he'd seen in the other doctor's face; it was pride. He was proud of his duckling. Proud that she'd stood up for herself. Proud that she could win a fight with an ex-football player and only end up with a bruised face.

He was proud of Cameron, but he'd probably rather die than admit it.

So, Wilson tried a different tactic: "Cameron seems angry."

"She's worried that permanent damage to her face could ruin her promising career as a call-girl."

Ouch. That joke was even worse.

"She seems angry at _you_."

House said nothing as he seated himself in his office chair. Maybe if he was silent Wilson would just disappear.

No such luck.

"I saw you two leave together last night- what happened?"

A smile crossed House's face. "Wilson, I do believe you're jealous!" he mocked.

His friend didn't bat an eyelid. "Not at all- you're not my type."

House's response was another brief smile, before he lapsed into silence.

Dr. Wilson sat down to wait.

After a few minutes, House spoke again: "She kissed me."

"And?"

"And I left."

"You didn't stay to talk to her about it?"

"You're kidding, right?"

James sighed. "What happened before she kissed you?"

He shrugged. "She had a row with a kettle. She lost. And then she started crying."

"And what did you do when she started crying?"

His friend didn't respond. In fact, he looked rather uncomfortable. James could imagine what had happened.

"House…"

"What?" Greg House snapped at the other doctor.

"I think you're in big trouble." Wilson's wide smile was smug.

"Oh shut up."

House got to his feet and limped out the door.

* * *

He was sure that Cameron was still in the hospital. A quick conversation with a nurse revealed her location: the lab.

She stiffened as she heard him enter.

"Go away, House." She didn't turn, and went on with the sample she was testing.

"Could you not clench? You know how I feel about clenching."

"Actually, House, I don't think I know how you feel about _anything_."

He let her thrust pass, and went on with what he had to say: "I came to tell you that Adam Tyler was charged with assault early this morning."

She turned to look at him then, and he was surprised to see that her eyes were dry.

"They must have pulled the security tapes to check my story." she half-spoke to herself.

"Something like that."

She didn't really need to know the truth.

They stood looking at each other for a long moment.

"I suppose you're waiting for me to apologise?" He mocked.

She stiffened again. "I don't want anything from you."

He laughed. "All evidence to the contrary."

The innuendo in his tone was galling.

"I can't believe you're bringing that up," she began furiously, "I was upset. I kissed you. Do we really have to talk about it?"

"Well, not talking about it would be great. Sadly, if you're still so pissed off-"

"I am not pissed off!"

House went on as if she hadn't spoken: "-that I turned you down, it's bound to come up some time."

She was outraged. "I am _not_ angry because you weren't interested!"

His face was a picture of smug disbelief. "Right."

"I am _not_! I'm angry because you just _left_ without saying a word about what had happened. Nothing! You could at least have said: 'Sorry, Cameron, I'm not interested. I hope this won't make things awkward at work. See you tomorrow.'"

"Who the hell talks like that?"

She gritted her teeth. "You _know_ what I mean."

"You're angry because I said no."

"I am _not_. And you didn't say_ no._ You didn't say _anything_!"

He was starting to get angry: they weren't getting anywhere. Besides, she was completely missing the point.

"I suggest you stop reading so many romance novels and start living in the real world."

She stared at him.

House spoke in an exasperated tone: "Cameron, grow up. This isn't about me being interested or me not being interested. Only a complete bastard would have taken advantage of you after what you'd been through yesterday."

And with that, he turned on his heel and exited the room as fast as his cane would allow, leaving Allison Cameron staring after him.

* * *

Ok. Another one bites the dust. How was that chapter? I promise to update soon! 


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: Not mine- why must I keep saying it?

Thanks again for the lovely reviews- without them, I'd never update!

Enjoy!

* * *

What the hell did that mean?

Was it her imagination, or had Dr. Greggory House, who claimed not to care about anyone, just admitted that he had performed a selfless act?

She shook her head to bring herself back down to earth: stopping the kiss because it wouldn't have been fair to take advantage of her didn't mean that he had _wanted_ to kiss her.

He wasn't interested.

He'd made that very clear: on their 'date' and later, when he briefly gotten back with Stacey.

But still…he hadn't used the usual excuse: that he was her boss; that he was too old for her; that she was too young for him…maybe…

No.

She shook her head again: there would be plenty of time to think about that out later.

Right now, though, she had some people to talk to.

Magically, the whole Adam problem had been solved; he'd been charged and there was little doubt that his lawyer would encourage him to plead guilty to avoid a longer sentence. When he did that, he would be exposed to the world for what he was: a vicious abuser.

Yes, that problem had been solved, but she still had a few more things to put right.

* * *

Cameron knocked hesitantly on Karen's door. After yesterday's scene she was worried about what she might find.

But when she entered, Karen seemed a lot calmer than the previous night: she was sitting propped-up against her pillows, reading a magazine. As soon as she saw Allison, she shut it and pushed it away.

"Allison-"

The young doctor held up a hand, "Please, Karen, I have something to say, and I just need to get it out."

The other woman nodded and let her speak.

Cameron took a deep breath: "I wanted to apologise for yesterday. I should have come to you sooner and told you what happened. I knew that you didn't want the police involved, and I should have made sure that they left you alone."

Karen smiled: "Thanks Allison, that means a lot to me. But, really, I'm the one that needs to apologise. You were right about Adam," her voice caught in her throat, "I was just too scared and ashamed to see it."

Cameron seated herself on the bed beside her friend, "Oh Karen, it's not your fault. Just keep telling yourself that until you believe it."

She squeezed the doctor's hand, "I'm so lucky to have someone like you to look out for me."

The lump in Allison's throat was making it difficult to speak. She coughed to get rid of it. "I also wanted to say that I'm sorry about Adam," her friend gave her a startled glance, "Not about getting him arrested, but because I didn't do anything sooner- because I could have prevented all of this from happening years ago. I should have stood up for myself. Can you ever forgive me?"

"I never blamed you for what happened- there's nothing to forgive."

Tears sprang to Allison's eyes as she leaned in to hug her friend.

"I'm going to testify against Adam. The cops tell me that he's going to be charged this afternoon. He's going to go away for domestic violence as well."

Cameron drew back to look at her.

"That's wonderful news, Karen, but what made you change your mind?"

"It was your boss- Dr. House."

"What?" Allison stared at her, disbelief plainly written on her face, "You spoke to House?"

"_He_ spoke to _me_," she corrected, "He came to see me about two hours after you left. He's not very polite is he?" she smiled faintly at the memory, "In fact, he told me a lot of harsh truths. Among other things, he said that you did what you thought was right in order to protect me, and that you were willing to put yourself in harm's way to make sure that Adam could never get to me again," she paused for a moment, "I never thought of it like that. He told me that he understood what I was going through, but that you had handed me the perfect opportunity to stand up for myself. Dr. House said that it was time for me to stop hiding behind people and to…uh…take my 'head out of my ass'. Well, that's basically what he said," her fingers nervously traced a pattern on the blanket, "Anyway, when he left, I realised that I was blaming you because I couldn't allow myself to think that I've spent six years of my life married to a man that doesn't care about me. It was somehow easier to bear it all when I thought that he loved me…"

"I'm really sorry, Karen," Cameron spoke gently.

The injured woman clasped her hand warmly in response. "Thank you for everything, Allison," she gave a watery smile as she made a feeble attempt at a joke, "You saved my life."

* * *

Ok. maybe the last line is a little (lot!) sappy. Aside from that, I hope you liked it! 


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: not mine and they never will be!

Thanks, once again, for the great reviews. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Allison knocked hesitantly at Dr. Wilson's door.

He opened it, seemingly surprised to see her.

"Hi."

"Hi," she gave a timid smile, "could I come in?"

James Wilson stepped back to let her enter the room.

"I thought you were supposed to be at home."

She dimpled mischievously, "Yeah, well I sort of got side-tracked in Immunology."

He nodded understandingly, but said nothing.

They looked at each other for a moment.

"Look, Wilson, I wanted to apologise for yesterday," he seemed a little confused, "I shouldn't have shouted at you like that," the older doctor's brow cleared, "I was upset and I took it out on you. I shouldn't have, and I hope you can forgive me."

He sent her an attractive smile, "Cameron, I deal with patient's in shock all the time. Everyone reacts differently. Yesterday I had a woman thank me for telling her that she has three months to live. Last week, a guy took a swing at me. There's no way of predicting how things are going to affect people, and I wouldn't be much of a doctor if I didn't understand that you weren't angry at me but at yourself."

She looked at him steadily, her eyes brimming with gratitude.

"So, how are you doing?"

"Ok," she paused for a second, "I guess. I feel a lot better now that Adam's been charged, and Karen tells me that she'd going to testify against him."

"That's terrific news," Wilson said warmly. He wanted to see that guy locked up almost as much as House did.

"I can't believe that yesterday I thought _I_ was going to be arrested! I'm just glad that the cops checked the security tapes from the lot to verify my story."

James stared at her.

"What?"

He said nothing as he turned the matter over in his mind.

There was a pause before he spoke.

"Cameron, why don't we sit down for a minute."

"Wilson, what is it? Is something wrong?" She sounded almost fearful.

"No, no. There's nothing wrong. But I thought that you should know that the police didn't need to check the tapes; House talked to Detective Miller."

"_House_?" she asked in disbelief, "But he wasn't even there. He only arrived afterwards with the seurity guards."

"Actually, he followed you after you left Karen's room. He saw exactly what happened and he backed you up. In the end, House had nothing to gain by lying. So, Miller charged Adam. There should be no problem getting a conviction with House's testimony," he added as a sort of after-thought, "as well as yours, of course."

She pressed her hand to her forehead. She was having trouble taking everything in.

"House backed me up?"

Wilson nodded.

"Word-for-word?"

He nodded again.

She said nothing.

"What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing, except the version I gave to the detective was slightly...er...edited." she said dryly.

There was a beat.

Finally, Wilson broke the silence. "I suppose that explains why he insisted on hearing your version of events."

"I suppose it does," she agreed, "but it still doesn't explain why he did it in the first place."

"I'm afraid I can't help you with that. I know someone who can, though." He looked steadily at her.

Allison sighed. He was right: there was nothing for it, but to talk to House.

* * *

Oooo. I'm so evil- yet another (minor) cliffie! I hope you liked it, all the same.

Please review!


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: Let me ask you a question. If I did own House or anything Housey, do you honestly think I'd be writing fanfiction rather than playing with the real thing?

A huge thank you to everyone who read and reviewed- I really, really REALLY appreciate it!

Please let me know what you thought of the ending- I wanted to leave it as open as possible, because once 'Taking Over' is finished I may post a sequal.

I'll be updating Taking Over regularly from this weekend onwards. Please R+R, and sorry for the delay.

Thanks again...

Enjoy!

* * *

She found House in his office.

He was lying back on his recliner, apparently watching something on his tv.

The light was off.

She entered without knocking, pushing through the blinds that he had closed to keep unwelcome visitors out.

He didn't look around.

"You know, when the blinds are shut it usually means I'm sleeping, or I've 'got company'," his voice was heavy with sarcasm, "Either way, it's a clear indication that I don't want to be disturbed."

Cameron folded her arms. She had understood what he meant by 'company'.

"You're not doing either."

House looked around in mock-confusion. "Now, where did that pesky hooker slip off to?"

His gaze returned to the screen.

She stepped in front of it to block his view.

"What did you do that for?" he complained, "You just made me miss my favourite bit!"

He grabbed his cane and used it to shove her sideways, out of the way. Then he picked up the remote and rewound the tape.

That's when Cameron looked at the screen for the first time. She stiffened. It was the security tape from yesterday.

She saw a paused image of herself blocking Adam's path.

"House, where did you get that?"

"Shhh. It's starting."

He pressed play, and she watched in silence, not bothering to point out that the security tape didn't have any sound, so her talking wouldn't have made a difference.

She saw herself be struck by Adam, defend herself and throw him to the ground.

The camera was close enough to capture her expression. She'd seen the same one before- on Adam's face as he'd tried to choke the life out of her, as she lay on on her apartment floor.

Cameron shut her eyes.

"Please turn it off, House."

One glance at her face was enough. He turned it off immediately.

There was a beat.

"Thanks."

She still hadn't opened her eyes, but she knew that he had done as she asked.

When she did re-open them, she saw that he had moved from his chair and was now standing behind his desk with his back to her, looking out into the gathering dusk.

He had never looked more forbidding, more unattainable.

Allison summoned her courage: she was terrified of having this conversation, but it was now or never.

Cameron began cautiously: "I came to thank you."

"Even a cripple can phone the police," there was a jeering note in his voice. But he wasn't mocking her; he was mocking himself.

"I, um, didn't mean for that. I meant for backing me up. And for talking to Karen," he said nothing, so she went on, "She's going to testify against Adam."

"I heard." He sounded almost bored.

"Why did you do it?" Her voice was almost childlike.

House gripped the handle of his cane.

What did she want from him? What was she expecting? She'd kissed him because she'd been upset and lonely. It didn't mean that she still had feelings for him. What did she want him to do? Declare his undying love? Tell her that he'd lied to the police because he'd wanted to protect her? How could he answer her when he didn't even know the answer himself?

He took refuge in heavy sarcasm.

"Where would I find another doctor who's willing to play secretary as well?"

He wasn't expecting a response.

It was completely dark now, but neither of them bothered to turn on a light.

She couldn't take the silence anymore.

"Are things going to be weird between us at work?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "I don't see why they should be."

So that was how it was going to be: he didn't want to discuss it, and he sure as hell didn't want to be thanked for everything he had done for her. She'd offered herself to him. He'd turned her down. It was humiliating, but she still wanted to know if he'd done it for her.

It didn't look like she was going to be getting any answers today. Or ever, maybe.

"Fine," if he didn't want to talk about it, then that was his problem, "I'm going home. I'll see you tomorrow. And the day after. And the day after that. You see, House, I'm not going anywhere."

Until she understood what had happened between them, she was going to stick around.

She made her way to the door, pausing with her hand on the handle. "You know, it's funny. But I could have sworn that, for a moment, you kissed me back."

He turned then.

"Cameron." he said it so softly that she almost didn't hear.

Allison froze in the doorway.

Thump. Thump. Thump.

He was beside her.

"Look…I'm not really sure what to do about this…" His voice was hesitant.

"I am."

She dropped the coat the she had been holding and stepped towards him. Her fingers briefly trailed across his face, before coming to rest at the back of his neck. Then she tilted her chin, offering herself to him. He leaned towards her and captured her lips with his own. The kiss was tender at first, but deepened as he pulled her closer and wrapped his arms around her. She ran her fingers through his hair, relishing the feel of it on her skin. One of them moaned- she couldn't tell which.

Finally, they drew apart to catch their breath.

Neither of them spoke, and suddenly Allison felt fearful. Maybe he had changed his mind. Maybe he was disappointed…

Just then, he spoke: "So…where do we go from here?"

She just shrugged, too relieved to speak.

"I suggest dinner."

"Dinner?"

"My place. No corsage. No expensive restaurant. No fancy clothes."

She smiled even though she knew he could only see her outline in the darkness.

"Sounds perfect."

Allison tilted her face upwards, to brush her lips lightly across his cheek.

And, without another word, she slipped her hand into his and led him out into the light.

* * *

AN: God I am so nervous! Please tell me what you thought! Was it was too fluffy/corny/sappy at the end? Arrrg! The symbolism! Please review and confirm/put my fears to rest…. 


End file.
